


Summer Job

by grenjac



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-The Bite of '87, William is a horrible father, a lil bit of hurt/comfort, also jeremy is a skaterboy he said see ya later boy, and what if we...made plans for the future together? ahaha just kidding..unless?, but michael and jeremy are dating and love each other a lot, idk how to tag ive never used ao3 O_O, smoking mention, what if we're both teen delinquents... and we were dating.........O.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenjac/pseuds/grenjac
Summary: Jeremy has a plan to save up enough money to skip town and be with Michael, but he's hesitant to tell Michael what it is.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Summer Job

“You can do it… he’ll understand, it’s just a few weeks.”

Jeremy Fitzgerald was mumbling to himself as he rode his skateboard down the hill to the Afton household, a lonely home on an empty, wooded street. He could see Michael's bike lying in its driveway; even from this distance, he could tell how rusted it was from all the times Michael had left it out in the rain. As the hill began to even out, Jeremy jumped off his board. He kicked it into his hand and jogged towards the front door, giving it a short knock. A muffled voice from inside answered him.

“It’s open!”

The door creaked as Jeremy pushed it open. Michael Afton was peeking over the couch he sat on, almost wary of who it could be. But he quickly smirked at the sight of Jeremy and turned back towards whatever cheesy sitcom he had been watching.

Jeremy tossed his board and backpack onto the floor and swung himself over the couch, landing on a cushion, snuggly next to Michael. Michael wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a quick kiss on the cheek.

“How was track?”

Jeremy’s head rested on Michael’s shoulder, “Hot and sweaty like always, but the year's almost over, so Coach went easy on us with the laps."

Michael snickered, "Jeez, you smell man."

"All for you, dude," Jeremy swung his arm around Michael, nearly pulling him into a headlock.

"You're _sick!"_ Michael reeled back, wrestling Jeremy off of him. They both burst into laughter as they pushed back and forth against each other, eventually giving up and returning to their lazed positions on the couch.

“Y’know I was thinking of places we could stop by on the way to Cali,” Michael spoke up after a moment.

“Really?” Jeremy was reclining against the couch, half of his body dangling over the edge with how tall he was.

“Yeah, buncha cheesy tourist joints and stuff. I feel like I missed out on those growing up.”

Jeremy smiled at the thought of skipping town with Michael at the end of summer. The two had talked about it for the past year, but they didn’t have much of a plan for how to do it. Just save up what they could and find the cheapest place to live until they could get jobs.

And they haven’t saved up much…

Jeremy sighed. He turned away from the television screen and looked up at Michael.

“I’m really glad we’re doing this.”

Michael grinned, “Me too, man.”

“Listen…” Jeremy paused, “I know we’ve kinda planned this for a while, but I really wanted us to have a good shot at having a decent life. Y’know?”

“Yeah?” Michael lifted one of his eyebrows, “You’re talking awfully dramatic right now, Fitzgerald.”

“I just mean- Look…” Jeremy took a deep breath, “I have good news and bad news."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" Jeremy rubbed his neck, "The good news is I found a job that'll take me, despite my reputation in this town."

_"Tch,_ what sort of miracle did you stumble upon?"

"That's the bad news."

Jeremy sat up to face Michael, holding his gaze.

"It's out of town. At Fazbear's..."

_"What?"_ Michael jerked backward, "Jeremy, we're desperate, but we're not _that_ desperate!"

"I know! I know, but… I saw their ad in the paper and just-” Jeremy sighed, “No one in this town will hire me, man!"

Michael's fisted balled as he held the fabric of the couch, “You can’t. You can’t go there.”

Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand, "Listen… I know how you feel about that place. If I could take a job anywhere else, I would, but,” Jeremy verbed, “ _This is my last option."_

Michael was looking down at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to make our plans a reality, Michael, I know I can do it. It’ll just be a few weeks," Jeremy squeezed Michael's hand, "I promise, and then we'll never have to think about another stupid animatronic or bear ever again."

"I just…" Michael trailed off, "I just couldn't stand _one more bad thing_ happening at that place. Especially to you, Jere."

Jeremy could feel Michael’s pulse racing as he held a part of his wrist.

Michael slowly looked up and stared into Jeremy’s eyes, “You have to promise me, Jeremy. You have to swear nothing bad will happen to you.”

“Michael…”  
“I know I sound like some dumb little kid right now. Listen, I just-”

Michael’s head suddenly whipped around to look at the front door. Jeremy was confused for a moment, but realized that a car was just now pulling into the driveway outside.

“He’s home early.”

“Wha-” Jeremy was cut off as Michael pushed him off the couch, frantically shoving him out of the living room. Michael quickly grabbed his skateboard and tossed it into a hallway ahead of them.

“You’re gonna have to go through the window in my room,” Michael pointed where the board had been thrown. He picked up Jeremy’s backpack and pushed it into Jeremy’s hands, “Just hurry up and get outta here.”

“Right,” Jeremy headed towards the bedroom as Michael raced back to the couch, turning the volume up on the TV just as the car door outside slammed shut. Jeremy was quick to pull the window up and climb out, his body making a loud _THUD_ on the grass outside as he heard the doorknob begin to turn.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and lay perfectly still, praying Michael's father didn't hear his landing. The familiar creak of the front door was audible as Jeremy held his breath, listening for Michael's father, Mr. Afton.

Silence, for the most part. There was no greeting from either Michael or Mr. Afton as Jeremy heard some keys get tossed onto a table. No footsteps were heading towards Michael’s bedroom. As much as the thought of Mr. Afton made his skin crawl, he quietly let his breath go and relaxed. He was in the clear, now all he had to do was ride home on his-

_Skateboard!_

Jeremy's eyes shot open and he immediately flipped over onto his knees. He carefully peeked into Michael's room, and sure enough, his skateboard was lying at the foot of Michael's bed.

_Shit. I don't wanna walk home._

Before Jeremy could think of what to do, he heard a loud voice coming from the living room. Then Michael’s voice, much quieter in response to it. Jeremy couldn’t make out much, but he could tell Mr. Afton was asking Michael something. Michael must not have given an acceptable answer because Mr. Afton’s voice began to rise.

_Oh no…_

Jeremy silently pleaded for the exchange to de-escalate, but the quieter Michael’s voice got, the louder Mr. Afton’s grew until-

**Crack!**

Jeremy couldn’t see what happened; the door to Michael’s room was only partially opened. But what followed the noise was a tv remote landing on the floor, just in Jeremy’s line of sight. Then a short, pained groan.

_“Get out!”_

Jeremy flinched at the sound of Mr. Afton’s voice, ducking below the windowsill. The sooner he could get Michael out of this scumbag’s house, the better. The end of summer could not come fast enough.

Jeremy listened to Michael’s rapid pace towards his bedroom, quickly shutting the door as he entered. He took a deep, shaky breath and sat down on his bed. A few moments passed before Jeremy heard him approach the window.

“Jeremy? You still here?”

“Yeah man,” Jeremy lifted himself to meet Michael’s gaze, “You okay?”

Michael was holding his head with his hand, steadying his breath. "I’m fine. Here," Michael pulled Jeremy’s skateboard from behind the windowsill, "You left this."

Jeremy reached his hand out to take it, pulling and meeting a small resistance.

"Listen…” Michael was still holding onto the board, he leaned his head slightly out of the window, "About the summer job."

"..yeah?"

“Just… be careful at Fazbear’s, okay?” Michael gave Jeremy a quiet smile, "Don't screw it all up just cause you need to smoke or something." Michael let go of Jeremy's board.

“I will,” Jeremy smiled back. "It'll just be watching some cameras, no animatronics, no accidents." He quickly stood to Michael's level and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. As Jeremy pulled himself back, he held the side of Michael’s face as softly as he could, trying to look him in the eyes. 

But Michael was keeping them shut.

"Hey," Jeremy rubbed his thumb along Michael's cheek, "It’s only the night shift.”

Michael took a deep breath, placing his hand on Jeremy's and opening his eyes, "Its only the night shift."

**Author's Note:**

> yo, I have never felt confident enough to finish or post something I've written so here we go, first time's a charm ._. thank you to my friend Eris who looked this over once I finished, you're a charm


End file.
